Murder Poll
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Murder Poll 81 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 2 years ago So I've been wondering for a while now, as we have quite a few murders in our midst, how many people has your character(s) killed? More specifically how many people in the past two years in London have they killed? You don't have to tell me which character or why as I do know a lot a spoilers can occur there but if you could give me some specifics that would be amazing! Who was killed? (social class, gender, age, other defining traits) How were they killed or how did they appear to be killed? Where were they killed? How was the body disposed of/left and where? When were they killed? Other fun bits! I'm really interested and I would love to hear about it! :D Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago In the past two years, in London...zero, remarkably. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited So, are you hinting at quite a few further back in the past? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago ......... 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Is that all I get? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago XD Lewis left his dimension and made a fresh start in this one. For...reasons. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I see. Can I possibly press you for more details? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago Could we chat on Google Hangouts? 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Possibly... I'm still in process of figuring it out :P 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago Essentially you go to hangouts dot google dot com, and type in the email of the person you'd like to chat with...assuming you have a gmail account. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago I'm headed offline for tonight, but there's always tomorrow, if you like! 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Guest • 2 years ago You might want to pull that off so you don't get spam bots. I can get a copy of it and send it to 86 if you want? 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Thanks will do. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Setae • 2 years ago Copied and sent! :) 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Thanks :) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Setae • 2 years ago *gasps* You've joined hangouts? :D 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Yep 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ( I get the feeling that Lewis and my Griffin may have a lot in common, if they can get along for more than a minute. XD ) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((If they can just get past that hurdle...I think they would. XD)) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Good on Lewis! Help balance out the non-murder side! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago XD He's doing his best! The Society's a good place for a fresh start, after all. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago So long as you avoid those jerks who are practically asking to be murdered... *A glance at Hela.* XDX Other than that, I bet the Society has a great support group for ex-murderers! There might even be an anonymous club! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Setae • 2 years ago I don't know if this counts, but when Astrid met Elaina for the first time, he led her to some rich guy's house so she could murder him for fun (he was based on someone real who actually lived in London in the 1800s but I can't for the life of me remember who). So, murder by proxy? 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Setae • 2 years ago XDDD Noted! What ever happened with that by the way? Did the guy die? Did they hide the body? Etc. 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Elaina toyed a bit with him first. She hid in the shadows and drove him mad with fear. I think she wounded him and then let him try to escape before she killed him for good. They left the body for his wife and servants to find if I remember correctly. No witnesses to worry about, Astrid drugged the entire household first. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Setae • 2 years ago Awesome!! Thank you! :DD 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Well, Griffin has killed before. Thomas Marvel, working class, male, mid-20s, scraggly. Killed by drowning in the River Thames, after being subjected to one of Griffin's prototype formulas which also turned him insane. Since it was the River Thames, his body was carried further downstream where it was eventually picked up by the fuzz (the invisibility wore off after he died). As to when, two months after Griffin became a member of the Society. I wouldn't say this murder had any "fun bits". As to who else Griffin has killed, a certain return to the Society may uncover that particular conundrum... As for Cheshire and Radders, hopefully no one. Griffin's the murderer out of my triumvirate. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago I like it! And thank you so much for the details! I really appreciate it! And I'm very excited to see what this conundrum may be! :DD 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago Spoilers my friend, spoilers. But I can give you a number: 8. At least 8. And the number is bound to go up. 5 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Ooooo! Intriguing! Do we get any more hints to these? Were the bodies ever found? 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ....Yes...One family of five was found dead. The parents and two kids were found in a barn hanging from the rafters. It would've been counted as a mass suicide, but the youngest one's mutilated body was found in the back of the house nailed to a makeshift cross. Next was an elderly couple, who died in a house fire. They lived in a small cottage in the woods, yet it looks like the fire wasn't exactly an accident... The final one is kind of iffy, because this person can't exactly die. They keep respawning over and over again, but trust me, what's been done to them makes them wish for the day it can finally be all over. 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Oooooo! Color me curious! And I think I know who that last person is and they need hugs. We need a hugging day! DX 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Yesss! XDX 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Kito so far zero but that is bound to change at some point. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Dreamer and Nex as weren't they around two years ago? Also hooray for Kito not killing people! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Well not in London and yeah they were. Nex killed two people. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Ah! Okay! Thank you! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ...HJ, you clever Devil, you. XD 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Hush now! XD You'll see how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop soon enough! ;) 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Not to worry, my lips are sealed! ^-^ 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago What are you two planning I don't like it 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Nothing, HJ has just been talking about doing a murder count. ^-^ 5 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago *suspicious glares* 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago ...? *confusion* 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago I'm certain that it will come as no surprise to know that Rose has never killed anyone in her life, has never thought about it, and never will unless it's by accident or she is forced to, in order to defend herself and others in a dire situation. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago That is perfectly fine as Rose has many other talents as is! :D 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Many other talents~? XD 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Many other talents! XD 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Rose: For example? :3 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Well....there's her excellent bargaining skills! And her wooing skills as she's got Lady Venom! And her self defense skills (which was hilarious to see demonstrated on Lewis btw! XD ) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Rose: -Blushes adorably- Rose: Awwh, thank you! X3 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Well it's true! :D (Awww! Adorable blushing! <3 ) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Rose: -Giggles- Rose: I appreciate the positivity...I haven't seen Lady Venom in a long time, so it's nice for someone to be here. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago I'm happy you'll have me here! :) Has she been busy then? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Rose: I'm not sure. Rose: -Frowns sadly- Rose: I went back, but she was nowhere to be found...I don't know what's happened to her. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago She might be on a business trip? Or conducting some research? Or was pulled away by an associate? I'm sure she'll turn back up! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Rose: I hope so...I miss her so much. :( 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago I don't know what you're planning but I do not like it >:( I already told you and honestly I forgot what I said but I told you I don't think Alicia has killed anyone... 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Yep! And thank you! And as for plans this is just a bit of fun detail work that may appear in future stories. Plus I am curious as to the murder amounts! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Uh, some scumbag doing something unsavoury, social class didn't matter to him. Monster teeth usually, and usually there wasn't anything left. (Toying with the idea of owl pellets for remains, but with clothes instead of fur. So it's non-canon for now.) Location was typically an alley or secluded neighbourhood, or empty street. He ate them whole, usually. One every two weeks, until Lewis stopped him. I think he was munching for at least six months, but it might have been a year. I'm not sure. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Ah! Thank you! It has been a while since we've heard about elder! So 13 to 26 people then? I'm glad Lewis was able to stop him! Were they male or female? Do you think they were mostly upper or lower class? I know class didn't matter to him but I'm just curious! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago I'm glad too! Even though I had expected the showdown to take a bit longer. ^-^; Probably a mix of both, and one physical manifestation of Magnet. Probably mostly lower class, and a couple higher class people who were hanging around lower class places to do unsavoury things in their free time. Also, *since. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Ah, I remember that. Did he ever get the chance to go back and eat that drunkard? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago I think he did the next time he was hungry. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago I suppose that's for the best... 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Ah! okay! Also thank you! :) 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 2 years ago Hastie isn't very good with violence, so no murders happened on his account. 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 2 years ago And this is why he is one of the founders! XD 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago • edited My son Malemi has a good body count on him. Basically whoever happens to catch his interest/conveniently out and about when he's hunting gets targeted. He sometimes killed people too when they wouldn't be his host. Most of them were poor people, mostly men. If he didn't hunt them down, he just tore them to shreds/disemboweled them. He really didn't leave bodies laying whilly nilly ( Cause he usually ate them ) but when he didn't eat them, he left them in alleyways and places only beasts would be at. He has never killed any children, mostly scaring them off if he crosses paths with them. He's also reluctant to kill families?? It depends whether or not there's a real need or if that particular person really got his goat. Of coarse, now that he's got a place to stay, he's been hunting less, thus less killing. That may change though... >w> 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Oh boy! Lots of disappearing people then! And next time lewis is at the store he needs to buy some shadow monster cat food too. *continues making shopping list* XD 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited >w< I can only imagine Lewis walking through the store with a cart full of sausages! " Why do you have so many sausages? " " They're for my cat at home. " " That much though? " " Yes. " 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago XDDDDD It's a big cat! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago ^Yes! XDDD 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( As we can imagine, Richard's killed quite a few people, however in the past two and a half years specifically, he's killed only five people- largely without recollection up until his dealings with Lewis and Elias' kidnapping forced him to remember, and his illness in the current arc of his story has allowed him to ruminate on the fact. I can't remember the specifics of the people's he killed, with the exception of the one I'll mention later, but I'm pretty sure one was a snobbish banker of middle social class, one was a mediocre baker of the working class, and two were low level higher class folk- probably something like a flutist who always played flat when Richard had the mind to listen to an opera and the arrogant, rude son of a nobleman. Because he was trying to keep a low profile so that Hannibal and Will wouldn't find him (which we all know worked so, so well), Richard killed these men in secluded locations so he could have time to uh. Have fun with it all. Such as marinating a man's lungs in coffee by forcing it down his throat, yippee! Stuff like that. The men were killed shortly after his return from the Alps, while he still couldn't remember much of what was happening outside his moments of lucidity. There wasn't more than a gap of a day between the bodies, and while it was a sudden string of murders, there was no connection between the victims easily enough seen to warrant them being investigated as serial killings. As for the bodies... Well. They certainly weren't found, and given how his dinner with Hannibal's going... I'm sure you guys can draw your own conclusions. After that though, he panicked and killed one Inspector Jacob Knight, who was hired by Hannibal and Will to investigate the area in an attempt at finding him. The simple fact that the inspector's weekly letters stopped showing up after his excursion to London was enough to prove to Hannibal and Will that he was there and, well. The rest is history. Prior to all of that, Richard enjoyed a lucrative career as the Patchwork Prince and L'incubo di Milano, among others. I'd place his body count at roughly a hundred victims over the course of perhaps two decades. He's a patient sort of killer, much like his mentor, from whom he adopted much of his methodology out of the need for survival. Had he not been so preoccupied with hiding from his past, he may have acted differently. We'll never know, I guess :P And woops, that turned into a ramble. Ah well. )) see more 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Thank you!! I do appreciate the ramble and detail! And I'm glad Richard got to enjoy himself and a few meals before....well now. XP 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( Keheeheh... ))) 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago 'Nother civilian here. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Hey, the more power to you! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago At least, I THINK the moment for murdering Dr Radcliffe has probably passed. :-D 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago XDDDDD Well there's always a first time! Do let me know if she goes through with it! 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Millie's Uncle has lost track of his overall body count, but within the last two years... that might be in spoiler territory because it's the reason he ended up in this dimension and I'm going to release that story when I finally get it finished. As for Millie, none. She's done her best not to be a murder. 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago I can't wait to read that story!!! And I'm happy Millie doesn't take after her uncle in this fact! Also that he hasn't murdered anyone in this London! Thank you for the information!! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy